


And The Hubcaps All Gleam

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Cars, Cheating, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, but definately not a standard relationship with one's car, not actually carsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Richard and Oliver enjoy some quality time together.





	And The Hubcaps All Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have a fever, and I have taken fever medication, so this seemed like a good idea at the time.
> 
> Also, I'm taking prompts if anyone has any suggestions/requests; I'm looking to write a fic every day in December, so request as much as you like.
> 
> Title taken from Queen's "I'm In Love With My Car".

The kids were at a sleepover, and Mindy had gone out for the night with a group of her equestrian friends, so Richard took the chance to make his way into the garage, eager to see his favourite car.

The windows of the garage were already propper open, as he’d popped into the garage earlier for that very purpose, but he took the time to start up the fans that would pump in fresh air and push out the exhaust fumes before finally walking over to Oliver.

As soon as Oliver was within reach, Richard ran a hand over Oliver’s bonnet, savouring the feel of the smooth metal under his skin. 

“Hello, love.” Oliver looked beautiful, the warm light cast by the simple lamps hanging from above glinting off of his carefully polished paint. “I’ve missed you.”

It had been far too long since Richard had had a chance to be with Oliver like this; over-packed filming schedules and various personal commitments had kept him away from home almost constantly for months, and in the short periods that he had been home he had never had the house to himself for long enough to indulge in quality time with Oliver.

He gave the side of the car a long stroke as he walked to Oliver’s door, and let his hand linger on the silver-toned handle as he opened the door.

Oliver’s interior never failed to take Richard’s breath away; plain though it may have been, memories were embedded in every corner. As he climbed in, he closed his eyes, letting himself be transported back to the first time he had met Oliver. It hadn’t quite been love at first sight, but it was close, the small car stealing his heart quickly and permanently as they drove across Botswana.

He leant forward to press a chaste kiss to the top of the steering wheel. The metal was cool against his lips, too cool to warm up in the few seconds of the kiss. He pulled his head back and brought up one hand to rest on the side of the wheel, caressing the inner edge with his thumb.

Richard let his other hand rest over the gear stick, and gave a gentle squeeze to the knob. He basked in the sensation of Oliver under his hands, pressed against his back, surrounding him on all sides.

After a long moment, he lifted his hand from the knob to slip Oliver’s key out of his pocket, and slid it into it’s place. He turned the key, shuddering in pleasure at the rumble of Oliver’s 4 cylinders coming to life. Oliver’s engine wasn’t the largest engine, with a capacity of only 993cc, but the sound it made was the sweetest sound Richard had ever heard. Richard let his head fall backwards, revelling in the soft vibrations running through the car.

With the hand still on the wheel he began moving his fingers up and down the wheel, the metal now warm in his loose grip. Each time his hand reached the top of the wheel he gave a tight squeeze, encasing Oliver between his palm and his fingers. All the while Oliver’s engine kept purring, blocking out the sound of the fans and further wrapping Richard into Oliver’s comforting presence.

“I love you,” Richard said, putting both hands on Oliver’s steering wheel and leaning forward to start another soft kiss.

This kiss lasted longer, and Richard let his eyes close as a wave of fondness washed over him. He’d missed Oliver so much, and the feeling of being reunited with him was indescribable. Richard knew that no matter how many other cars he drove, no matter what those cars were, his heart would always belong to Oliver, and deep down he couldn’t help but think that somehow Oliver knew that too.

As much as he hoped that the night would last forever, eventually it became late enough that Richard knew he had to say goodnight to Oliver, lest they be caught in their somewhat difficult to explain position.

Richard shifted forward to wrap his arms around Oliver’s steering wheel in a tender hug, before carefully turning Oliver’s key again, and returning it to the pocket of his pants.

As Oliver quieted down, Richard moved out of Oliver, and turned put a lay on his roof.

“Sleep well, Oliver,” he said, and gave Oliver’s roof a quick pat before stepping away.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any feedback and/or criticism is welcome.


End file.
